Fulltitan alchemist
by Xlight-yagamix
Summary: Edward dies and is sent to the world of Attack on titan will he die a painful death or learn to use his powers to save the city and his new friends from certain death. I'm still bad at summaries oh well.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors first note: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Attack on Titan so yeah don't sue or anything._

Chapter 1

Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist had just confessed his love to Winry and was currently on his train going off to learn alchemy from all over the world. He was in a good mood overall at least he was until he felt the shock from an explosion the front half of the train had exploded and it was barrel rolling off the tracks with him and the other passengers still inside. A shirtless man was walking towards his train car and with a snap of his fingers another explosion happened consuming Ed and all the other passengers he closed his eyes expecting to feel heat then die. After a few seconds of nothing he opened his eyes the truth was there in front of him eating a sandwich and drinking milk.

"I hadn't expected to see you so soon."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, you died and because you've been such a good customer for me, making my life interesting and giving me things to think about I've decided to give you a second chance."

"Wait I died just like that!?"

"Yes, you are quite pathetic without your alchemy."

"Who are you calling weak i'll have you know I was a state alchemist."

"The keyword there is was, wow I never knew your face could get all evil looking like that."

"You said I get a second chance?"

"Ah yes that but not in the world you come from, you get to be reborn in a world full of giants just to make you feel short."

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE HIM!"

"Oh chill out nobody said that now you may need this."

The gate of truth appeared behind Ed and with a flick of the truths wrists they opened arms reached out grabbing Ed and grabbing him making his body parts disappear one at a time. When he woke up he was being dangled upside down and there was a creature looked at him it was smiling holding him by one foot. Ed thought to himself okay it's smiling that could mean it doesn't plan to hurt me. Just as he thought this he got dangled over the creatures mouth the creature opened its mouth the breath reminded Ed of bad milk ugh milk. The creature dropped him and just before the mouth closed crushing him someone swooped by grabbing him and flying to safety. The girl that saved him inspected him looking for wounds before someone called Mikasa and she flew off the creature had one of his rescuers in hand and had already bitten off a leg he had never felt more powerless in his life then he remembered he had the gate of truth back.

He clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground and a giant stone fist came out of the ground punching the creature in the face its head went flying off it fell to the ground dropping the guy who had lost a leg a pool of blood was surrounding him Edward put his hands on the man and the bleeding stopped. Everyone was shocked from what they had just seen the ground attacking the monster. They barely noticed it getting up with its head back Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground another rock went flying up and crushed the creatures neck it fell on the floor and didn't get back up this time. Everyone crowded around him asking things like how did you do that and ooo can you teach me that trick. After the excitement ended a creepy looking guy named Levi helped him onto a horse saying, "Here shorty you might need some help getting up to that tall horse." Ed's face got dark and he said, "Who are you calling short."

_Authors note: Sorry about it being so short kinda like Edward. Oh shit Edward I was kidding NOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE MILK! *Author dies* Hi Edward Elric here review or else you'll end up like the author._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note: dont own FMA or AOT sorry about the long wait and how short it is I just have alot of stuff going on right now stopping me from writing these as often as I like._**

Chapter 2

The ensuing battle was one that made the recruits too afraid to get close on one hand Edwards alchemy was very good and Levi couldn't even get close to Ed, On the other hand Levi's speed and maneuver gear allowed him to fly over and around Edwards walls and dodge his attacks. After five hours of fighting the two of them collapsed on the ground exhausted. The recruits stood with there mouths hanging open until one walked up and poked Edward with a long stick then ran off. They got them both on horses and brought them back to the city once everyone saw Levi collapsed on the back of a horse people gasped wondering what could have done that to him. They made sure to keep Edward hidden from view in the back of a caravan under heavy guard. As they began approaching wall rose he started grumbling something about his brother and not being short.

After he woke up he had his hands chained to a wall and all his belongings taken. He clapped his hands and then turned the chains into noodles which he easily broke out of. As he approached the bars he realized he had a watcher the girl that had saved him from the monster earlier. "Aren't you afraid I'll turn you into a frog or something?" Ed asked. "You'd be dead before you could lay a finger on me" she said obviously not joking. Her tone sent shivers down Ed's spine Ed swallowed getting kinda scared of this girl she reminded him a lot of Levi except she wore a red scarf covering the bottom half of her face. "Soooo what's your name?" Edward said very awkwardly. "Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman. now I ask you a question, how do you do that thing with the ground making fists and walls?"

"Alchemy of course."

"Wait so like the turning dirt into gold thing that alchemy?"

"Ya sort of but making gold with alchemy is illegal."

"Why"

"Because it can be used in illegal trades then transmuted back to the original element."

"I see so can you do it with humans use this alchemy to make a human grow or shrink."

"No human transmutation is forbidden and can only be performed under special circumstances."

"What special circumstances?"

"It would require a philosophers stone."

"What happens if you don't use a philosopher stone?"

Edward pulled up his pant leg revealing his automail leg Mikasa was unfazed. "Ackerman get over here!" someone yelled she got up and walked over in the direction of the voice. As soon as she was gone he turned the door into glass and broke it. Guards were coming from behind and in front of him there was no escape until he noticed the open window. Making sure nobody was watching he climbed out and up onto the roof there was a boy eating a piece of stale bread on the roof. He looked shocked to see Edward but motioned for him to get closer Edward approached slowly not knowing whether to trust the boy he had charcoal hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to reflect the light. "So you're the one who gave Levi that thrashing outside the wall." "Ummm that wasn't me." "Don't worry I'm sure he had it coming to him if he wasn't one of the people keeping me alive I probably would have done the same thing by now."

**Authors Note: As always review subscribe blah blah and no this will not be a EdwardxEren fanfic **


End file.
